


Clint Barton Reader Inserts

by BabyBlueRaindrop



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I am gently screaming at all times, There isn't enough Hawkeye love imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueRaindrop/pseuds/BabyBlueRaindrop
Summary: As the title says, some Hawkeye reader inserts. Reader will be female mostly because I haven't written enough to be confident making the reader neutral.May include platonic ships/past relationships in the background





	Clint Barton Reader Inserts

Requests may be accepted  
Table of Contents:  
Soulmate AU (WIP)


End file.
